Welcome to Eddsworld
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Time travel. Zombies. Christmas. Vampires. Superheroes. Whatever Alexis and Jewel thought their after college years would include, it was never this much excitement. But with their friends, they can take on anything- hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever wondered why people put themselves through such a nightmare for one person?" Tom asked Edd randomly one morning.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edd.

Tom looked out the window.

"You thinking about Alexis again, aren't you?" asked Edd.

"I don't get why Edd." Tom exclaimed. "She moved in with that other girl-"

"That's Jewel." Edd interrupted.

"-and there's no way she deserves Eduardo." Tom finished.

Tom looked out the window at Alexis, washing Eduardo's car in the front yard. Alexis had recently moved from Italy, her black hair in a short pixie cut and wore a jean jacket, jeans, and zip up leather boots. Tom liked her ever since she moved in November.

"There's her roommate." Edd pointed out as an woman with her light blonde hair in a braid and wearing a pair of jeans, sunglasses, sneakers, and a pink sweater walked out, holding a cup of coffee before quickly walking back inside. "She's quite secretive. I never see her without long sleeves and sunglasses."

"The one who's freakishly obsessed with Matt?" asked Tom.

"I wouldn't say freakishly." Edd responded.

"I have seen her go through the garbage the day after Christmas to look for the photos of him that he gives us every Christmas." replied Tom. "Why can't she just muster up the courage to talk to him like a normal person?"

"Why can't you get the courage to talk to Alexis?" asked Edd. "I think its good that Matt has a girl who likes him. Maybe then-"

"Hey guys!" yelled Matt, running in holding a tie rack. "Look what I found! Can you believe someone was throwing this away?"

"Then she's got a lot of flaws to overlook."

* * *

Alexis walked back inside her house after washing the car.

"Hi Eduardo!" she chirped to her boyfriend, as he walked past her to the window. "I washed the car out front so that we can go to the movies later!"

"That's great." Eduardo told her, looking out the window at the neighbor's house. "Can you get me a diet cola?"

Alexis sighed, walked to the kitchen, grabbed a can of diet cola out of the freezer, walked back to the window in the living room, and walked up the stairs to her roommate Jewel's room. The room was darkened (as usual), the only light coming from the TV where Jewel was playing on her PlayStation.

"Well, I'm in a loveless relationship and I'm only twenty five." replied Alexis to her roommate.

Jewel paused her game and turned to look at Alexis.

She looked much different indoors. Jewel had albinism, so sunlight caused her to get easily sunburned or even skin cancer, and she was sensitive to sunlight. Jewel's room was mostly dark to keep out the sunlight, the lightbulbs where made out of non UV rays, and the TV was dimmed significantly.

"Be glad you're in a relationship." Jewel responded. "Look at me."

"You just need to go out there and talk to someone." Alexis responded. "Matt. You like him."

"Says who?" asked Jewel.

"Says the picture of Matt holding a toaster on your wall." replied Alexis, pointing to the picture on the wall of Matt holding a toaster that Jewel dug out of the trash can from the house across the street. "Plus the twenty others all over your room."

Jewel walked over to her bedside table, opened up the drawer, and took a small sketchbook out, working on a sketch.

"Look, I'm just nervous of breaking open." replied Jewel. "Someday I will."

"Promise?" Alexis asked.

"Promise."

 **Here it is! Chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edd was busy drawing out some plans for the house extension when he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Well well well."

"Eduardo..." Edd responded. Looking over the fence, he saw Eduardo with one arm around Alexis's waist, along with his two other roommates Mark and John, and Jewel.

"What re you two losers up to?" asked Eduardo.

Tom was busy trying to take stock of the rest of the supplies when he noticed Alexis.

"Well we were just-" Edd started to say before Tom ran over and stood in front of him, looking at Alexis.

"Hi Alexis. How- are- weather we're having it's- I'll just stand over here." Tom stuttered, walking behind Edd to let him keep talking.

Alexis giggled.

"Well, best of luck to you guys!" responded Alexis "In fact, maybe we can come over and help you guys out later!"

"You want us to help these guys?" asked Eduardo. "Look at the extension we did last week!"

Alexis looked at the large hotel style mansion with the fountain up front, then back at Eduardo.

"Isn't that what neighbors are supposed to do?" asked Alexis.

"It's what losers are supposed to do and my girl is not a loser." Eduardo told her.

"When am I your girl?" asked Alexis. "You don't own me!"

While those two got into an argument, Jewel looked over at Matt. Matt noticed that she was still very covered up.

"Hey Matt." she said flirtatiously. Matt looked over at her.

"Oh. Hi Jewel." he said.

"How are you." replied Jewel.

"I'm good. I think." Matt replied quickly.

Jewel giggled.

"You're so funny!" she exclaimed.

Matt looked at her strangely before backing away slowly.

Meanwhile, the argument between Alexis and Eduardo was getting pretty intense.

"You're a jerk!" exclaimed Alexis. "What did I even see in you? Ever since I met you- that's it! As of this moment, I am not your girlfriend! We're over!"

Then it happened.

Eduardo slapped Alexis with the back of his hand.

There was a horrible silence.

Alexis looked back at Eduardo.

"Now we are defiantly over." said Alexis. "Come on Jewel."

Alexis walked around to the other side of the fence. Jewel looked over at John, hoping he'd follow her. John looked at her, than up to Eduardo in fear. He nervously shuffled back. Jewel looked at him and shook her head in disgust. Then, she followed Alexis. Eduardo, Mark, and John walked back inside their house.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." apologized Alexis.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry you had to have that happen to you." Edd responded.

"Yeah, those guys just suck." Matt added. "You should come over to our place more often."

"Of course!" exclaimed Jewel.

"Yeah. You guys are cool." replied Alexis. "Way cooler than some people I know."

Alexis looked over at Eduardo as he, Mark, and John went back inside their house.

"So about the house- count us in!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I'll join too!" Jewel chirped, putting on a hard hat.

Tom noticed a red mark on Alexis's face were she was hit.

"You okay?" asked Tom.

"Yeah. Nothing a little concealer can't fix. I'll get some work clothes on and I can help you guys out." Alexis told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eduardo narrowed his eyes angrily at Edd, Matt, and Tom through his window.

"She's going to regret this one day." Eduardo said to himself.

"Actually, she looks happier now." John commented.

"What did I say about getting in the way of foreshadowing?"

"Sorry."

* * *

A few minutes later, Eduardo couldn't believe it. His _**ex**_ girlfriend was now helping Edd, Matt, and Tom out with building their house extension.

"Okay." Edd explained, unrolling some blueprints he made. "Looks like we have everything needed accept nails. Matt, could you-"

Edd looked over at Matt, who was juggling.

"MATT!" Edd exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm going." replied Matt reluctantly, walking away.

"Jewel!" Alexis called to Jewel, tossing her the car keys. "We need a screwdriver!"

"Okay." Jewel replied.

"Go to the hardware store!" called Alexis as Jewel got into their own car and drove away.

"Are you trying to get Matt and Jewel together?" asked Tom.

"Maybe." Alexis replied. "At least they're better than our neigh _bores_!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Up top!" exclaimed Tom. The two high fived.

Alexis looked at the blueprints to make some calculations.

"Look-" Tom said. "About Eduardo-"

"It's fine." replied Alexis, actually sounding happy. "I mean, there was this huge weight on my chest over the whole break up. It was bound to happen. Plus, you guys are way cooler."

 _She thinks you're way cooler._ Tom thought _Make this next move carefully._

"You have a slight Norwegian accent. Are you Norwegian?" asked Tom.

Alexis froze.

 _Wrong answer_

"Correct! I went to school in Whales, then moved from there to here. My parents are divorced, my mother lives in Lithuania and my father in Russia." Alexis responded.

"Huh." Tom said. "Quite funny. I know a guy who's Norwegian."

"Is he nice?" asked Alexis.

Tom hesitated.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself."

* * *

Jewel was walking through the hardware store when she saw Matt looking in one of the aisles. She took a deep breath and acted casual.

Just kidding, she was nervous.

"Hey Matt!" she exclaimed, rolling her cart near him. "Nice to see you here you remember me I'm sure you do nice weather we're having how are you, I am fine but enough of talk about me what are you doing here I came here because I just needed-" Jewel grabbed a box of nails from a display case next to her. "Nails what do you need I can help you out but I'm not an employee but I know my way around so talk to me."

Jewel casually leaned up against her cart.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt.

"Yep! Just doing some shopping!" Jewel exclaimed, pushing half of the display's boxes of nails into her cart.

Matt gave her a strange look before he walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Matt and Jewel came back from the hardware store.

"Hey guys! Matt and Jewel are back!" exclaimed Edd. "What do you have Matt-"

Edd looked into Matt's bag and saw a whole lot of things that weren't nails.

"Matt, where are the-" Edd asked

Jewel handed Edd a box of nails.

"Thanks!" Edd exclaimed.

"Let's see, next is-" Jewel said. "-Obligatory building time skip."

"I'll get the horizontal line..." sighed Tom.

* * *

"Looks like it's finished!" Edd exclaimed several hours later.

"Yeah..." Tom responded uncertainly.

The new floor was a mess of wood, nails, chewing gum, pillows, and magazines.

"It's- creative." replied Alexis, trying to say something nice.

"If I had to give a bit of constructive criticism-" replied Matt, who walked up to the top floor. "This is the best thing ever made by anyone ever!"

"Well it's certainly an improvement." Eduardo called out.

"Eduardo..." Edd said menacingly.

"Nice roof you got there!" exclaimed Eduardo.

"Really?" asked Edd.

"No!" Eduardo exclaimed. Eduardo, Mark, and John laughed.

"Hey! Leave them alone! And they're so much nicer than you!" Jewel exclaimed. "They're much more loyal as well." John looked down.

"Do the whole street a favor and _shut up_!" snapped Alexis to Eduardo.

"Well, since you're not my girlfriend anymore, I'll insult you." Eduardo said.

Eduardo then called Alexis the worst insult Tom had ever heard someone call anyone. He wasn't sure if Alexis knew the meaning of it, but the hurt expression on her face and tears in her eyes showed that Alexis was deeply hurt.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Tom snapped.

"Oh really?" asked Eduardo. "How do you think I should I talk to her?"

"Respectfully." Tom said quietly.

"Respectfully?" asked Eduardo with a laugh.

"She's not your property!" snapped Tom, feeling himself getting angrier.

"She was on my yard! So she is!" replied Eduardo.

"If anything, you're exactly what you called her!" yelled Tom.

There was silence.

"Ooh..." said Matt silently.

"You take that back." said Eduardo threateningly. "You apologize."

"You apologize first." Tom told him.

"You aren't worth my time anyway." said Eduardo. "Once again, I just love what you did with the house..."

Eduardo and his friends started laughing again.

"Well that's it!" exclaimed Edd, pulling out his cell phone. "Yes, insta roof? Yes, 27 Durum Lane. Five minutes? Yeah, we can wait-"

Within a few seconds a helicopter dropped an all new roof on the house.

"Well, at least the stairs are still working." Jewel responded. "Well, I'm going to watch cat videos on Youtube and eat popcorn. See you at home Lexi! Catch you guys later"

Jewel crossed the street to Alexis and her's house.

"Tom-" Alexis said before she crossed the street. "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"It was nothing." Tom responded. "Someone has to look out for all the pretty women out there."

Alexis stopped.

"Um- I meant friendly!" Tom exclaimed. "Yeah- you're awesome!"

Alexis giggled.

"Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?" she told him.

"What?" asked Tom.

"I speak French too!" Alexis exclaimed, crossing the street. "Look it up."


End file.
